War or Love
by dawncole12345
Summary: When the eldest princes and princesses come together each year to renew the peace treaty, most of the princes take this chance to get under the princesses' skin. Will Prince Ash and Princess Misty be able to stop them or will War break out? *This is my first fanfic. I could really use suggestions, reviews, and opinions* Leaf Gary are in this too. T for war and language. (maybe)
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

**Prologue**

Spread across the regions, 8 kingdoms formed to rule the lands.

**The Berlitz Kingdom- Queen Johanna and Princess Dawn**

**The Shinji Kingdom- King Reggie and Prince Paul**

**The Waterflower Kingdom- Queens Daisy, Violet, and Lily and Princess Misty**

**The Ketchum Kingdom- Queen Delia and Prince Ash**

**The Maple Kingdom- Princess May and Prince Max**

**The Hayden Kingdom- Prince Drew**

**The Green Kingdom- Princess Leaf**

**The Oak Kingdom- Prince Gary**

For thousands of years, these kingdoms have vowed to keep in harmony with one another. To maintain this harmony, the eldest prince or princess of each kingdom would meet together each year to discuss about the renewing of the peace each year. If they would all agree, a new treaty would be formed declaring peace for another year.

Up until recently, there has been no problem with everyone agreeing with a new treaty, but now Princes Paul, Drew, and Gary have decided to pester Princesses Dawn, May, and Leaf. The princes' actions were at first ignored, but, after constant prying and teasing, they had successfully gotten to the point in which the princesses would be bothered by them. Each year, one prince would go too far, almost causing war between 2 kingdoms. Prince Ash and Princess Misty have been able to calm the princesses down before they declare war on the princes these past few years, but who knows if they will be able to do it once again this year. This is where our story begins…


	2. Arrival

Hey everyone. dawncole12345 here. Before I go any further with this story, I just want to say that this is my first uploaded fanfic and I could really use your support. Whether it be a note of encouragement, your honest opinion, suggestions for the story, or anything else, I'd really appreciate it. I'm not going to give a set time for when I'm going to update because, like the readers, fanfiction writers are humans too, and I have mid-terms in a few weeks. I promise to upload each chapter within a month of the one before. Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys like it.

-dawncole12345

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

**~Misty's Point of View~**

The time had come once again. June 8th. The day in which Princes Paul, Ash, Drew, and Gary would meet with Princesses Dawn, May, Leaf, and I. I unwillingly let out a large sigh.

"Why do we have to renew the treaty each year?" I asked aloud. "Why can't we just create a treaty that will last for many years, if not forever?" I let myself collapse onto the couch. I was just starting to imagine how this year's meeting was going to go by when a voice brought me back to reality.

"You and I both know that that would never work… Drew would spend every waking moment trying to annoy May, and you know May's temper." Said a masculine voice. I quickly stood up and said a quick greeting to Prince Ash while Pikachu made his way onto my shoulder.

"And hello to you too Pikachu." I said cheerfully. "So how are you guys? I don't really get to see you very often anymore."

"We've been doing great Mist." Ash replied with his same old goofy grin. "Don't worry! Maybe we can find some time to hang out this year!" Pikachu smiled and nodded in agreement. I sat down on the couch while Ash when to grab a plateful of snacks from the refreshment table. I rolled my eyes. Typical Ash.

"Yeah, I hope so… I'd really like to be able to hang out more often when we're not acting as mediators to "keep the peace." I just wish that Paul, Drew, and Gary would stop causing trouble and stop infuriating the others. It's hard enough just agreeing to the terms as it is."

"If troublesome gives me the opportunity, I'm going to take it" Both Ash and I jumped at the voice. I turned to see Prince Paul in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt… Wait, no I'm not, but troublesome deserves everything she sets herself up for." He scoffed, "It's not my fault she gets annoyed so easily."

"I DO NOT!" A voice shrieked. An infuriated Princess Dawn stomped into the room while Princess May ran in after her, trying to calm her down. Princess Leaf followed behind with Prince Gary trying to wrap his arm on her shoulders. She shrugged his arm off. He repeatedly tried this, but he received the same outcome each time.

I looked at the scene in front of me. "It's starting already!" I sighed. "Well, I guess since everyone's here, we should get started."

May quickly looked around. She looked at me confused and said "Hey! Where's the grasshead? He should be here by now."

"You really miss me that much, April?" Prince Drew walked up to May and handed her a single red rose. "I'm not surprised though. All the girls love me." He smirked at his comment. All of the princes had many fangirls (Drew having the most), and, likewise, the princesses had many fanboys (Dawn having the most). May rolled her eyes.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She said, scoffing. "And why would I miss you? Seeing you and your grass head once in my life was too much."

"Just admit it. You love me."

"GUYS!" Dawn shouted. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I agree with troublesome. We don't have all day."

"MY NAME IS DAWN. D-A-W-N. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" I turned to Ash and sighed. He gave me a look that said exactly what I was thinking. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey Dawn?" I said quickly. "How about you, May, Leaf, and I all go and get a little bit of fresh air?" I brought the girls out on the terrace before they could object. I gave them a second to recompose themselves before I said "You guys need to pull yourselves together. We can't continue to spend each year constantly fighting! One of these times, one of you will get so upset that you could possibly start a war. We don't need needless bloodshed, so please, when we go back in there, stay calm. Let's all sit next to each other so Gary can't try to make a move on Leaf, we can stop May or Dawn before they retaliate, and nothing bad happens. Okay?" The girls all nodded in agreement. We all knew how important keeping the treaty was, and none of us wanted to send soldiers to their deaths if we could stop it.

When we reentered the meeting room, all of the boys were discussing something. As we got closer, they all grew silent. The girls all stuck to the plan and we sat together. Everyone sat uncomfortably in the awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Ash finally spoke up.

"Well... Everyone's here." He said unsurely. "Um. Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for today. I'm not quite sure how people will feel about this story. I don't know if they'll like it or hate it. Please, whatever your opinion so far, just say your feelings about this story in a review. I really am just looking to see if I should post my work or just leave it alone to die. Well... I guess I'll find out soon enough. Oh, and also, I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but once I get into the main plot line the chapters will get longer. I'll see you all later (if you come back to read the next chapter). <strong>

**-dawncole12345 signing out**


End file.
